På tal om fängelsen
by A Girl Called Fabian
Summary: Allan och Kate har råkat ut för ett bedrägeri och är nu tillfångatagna. Utspelas nångång efter 3x08. Allan/Kate, oneshot


**A/N **Jag äger ingen av personerna, inget av platserna eller något som man kan känna igen (även om jag skulle vilja :P). Orsaken till att det är mest dialoger är att jag vanligtvis hatar att skriva sådana och bestämde mig nu för att försöka något nytt.

**Summary: **Allan och Kate har råkat ut för ett bedrägeri och är nu fasttagna. Utspelas nångång efter 3x08. Allan/Kate, oneshot

**OBS! Innehåller spoilers från season 3, inte hemskt stora men de kan orsaka förvirrning!**

* * *

"Vad gjorde vakterna riktigt åt dig? Du ser hemsk ut. Vi borde ha vetat bättre än att lita på den där mannen! Allting var en fälla, och vi som trodde att vi kunde klara oss själva. Jag förstår inte ännu heller hur jag kunde vara så dum! Kanske var jag helt enkelt full av mig själv när jag övertalade dig. Allan, låt mig se till dina sår"

"Det finns inget du kan göra åt dem, dina händer är lika fastkedjade som mina för tillfället, men tack för omtanken Kate. Dessutom är det här lika mycket mitt fel som ditt, till och med mer, så skyll inte endast på dig själv. Jag var den som inte borde ha gått med på det här och den som skulle ha fått dig på andra tankar. Jag var och är inget mer än en ynklig ficktjuv med en onödigt stor ego och en förrädare till hela vår grupp och är inte värd att oroas över!"

"Du är ingen ynklig ficktjuv! Vill jag, så får jag vara oroad över dig. Vi vet båda att du inte är en förrädare något mera, det är en tid som har gått över för länge sedan, även om du verkar ha svårt att acceptera det. Du har hjärtat på rätt plats, Allan! Du har förbättrat dig och du ångrar vad du gjort, vilket är det enda man kan kräva av dig. Eftersom du inte själv verkar förstå det så fortsätter jag säga det ända tills..."

"Ända tills vadå?"

"Ända tills du inte mera ser ner på dig själv! Förstår du? Du är en bra man, Allan. Till skillnad från mig, så är du användbar i vår grupp."

"Kommer från den som säger att man borde lita mera på en själv..." mumlade Allan.

"Men det är sant! Du är någon att räkna med, till skillnad från mig. Jag kan inte ens hantera ett vapen på rätt sätt. Jag är den svagaste länken av oss alla. När jag blev en av er hade jag stora tankar om mig själv, att jag kunde göra allt och behövde ingen, men hur många gånger sen dess har jag endast varit en börda till er andra? Jag är onödig, men eftersom ni känner er pliktskyldiga mot mig, så ni säger inget. Ni påstår att det är ert fel att jag måste leva med er, fast vi alla vet att det är endast jag som är att skylla på. Det var mitt fel att Matthew dog, mitt fel att vi blev fasttagna av Rufus, mitt fel att du nu har blivit skadad av vakterna, mitt fel att vi är fastkedjade i det här stinkande fängelset, mitt fel att..."

För att avbryta Kates predika, såg Allan inget annat sätt än att kyssa henne och till bådas förvåning så svarade Kate kyssen. Kyssen slutade ändå lika snabbt som den börjat.

"Jag trodde du skulle hata mig för det där, alla vet ju hur Robin sett på dig ända sen Isabella..."

"Gränsen mellan hat och kärlek kan vara ytterst tunn, så jag skulle säga att du slutar utmana ödet medan du är på den bättre sidan, Allan"

"Och vilken skulle den då vara?" Det skulle ha varit totalt mot hans natur att inte fråga.

"Den här" svarade Kate och kysste honom. När Allan försökte lyfte sina fastkedjade händer mot Kates ansikte, avbröt hon ändå kyssen och tog tag i hans händer. Kate hade fått sina händer frigjorda med hjälp av en dyrknål som hon haft gömd i en av sina stövlar och hon var nu upptagen med att hjälpa loss Allan. Hon talade medan hon löste upp låset som höll fast Allans handleder.

"Kom ihåg, inget av det här har hänt och när vi kommer ut härifrån så..."

"Så vadå, Kate?" Allan tog dyrknålen av Kate och började arbeta med bojorna som höll hans fötter på plats vid järnstången som löpte tvärs genom rummet.

"Så är allt tillbaka till det normala, och jag hatar dig"

"Jag älskar dig också" mumlade Allan när han fumlade med låset vid Kates vrister. De var nu nästan fria.

"Glömde nästan, du har ännu också för lång nacke, Allan" sa Kate när hon tagit nålen av Allan, stigit upp och börjat dyrka upp låset på dörren.

"Och du är för vanlig för min smak, Kate. Dessutom är det inte min nacke det är fel på, kanske min näsa, men absolut inte min nacke!" försvarade sig Allan innan de smet ut ur cellen.


End file.
